


Tatoue moi sur ton coeur

by scarlettletterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Laura died in the fire, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoo AU, Tattooed Derek, Tattooed Stiles, The Hale Fire, Tortured Derek, and he really needs a hug, but not only for soulmates, he's just very sad, not literally!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because <a>@mad-madam-m</a> ‘s tags are always an inspiration!<br/>inspired by these tags and this awesome <a href="http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/133873587335/breatheinimperfection-empressnacho-eryuko">tattoo!au</a></p><p>AU where everyone is born with a very unique tattoo on their ankle, nobody else in the world has that tattoo. Every time you fall in love with someone, their tattoo appears somewhere else on your body. And Derek promised himself that he'd never let another mark appear on his body.</p><p>Unbeta-ed. <a href="www.pfudorqueen.tumblr.com">Come say hi on tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatoue moi sur ton coeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Tatoue moi sur ton coeur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940208) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Disclaimer : These characters belong to MTV and Jeff Davis ; I do not own any TW character or material

Derek remembers the day he swore he’d never love again. It was the day his house burned down, the day his family died, the day he finally understood why his tattoo was never on Kate’s body. He wants to claw at his own skin when he understands, wants to tear the mark she left on his arm when he  _gets it_.  
She never loved him. She only used him to get to his family. And now, he has to live with her mark on his skin until he dies, because this is how it works. When you fall in love, their tattoo appears on your body, and it stays forever. It never goes away.

He wakes up everyday, and it’s always there, as a reminder that he’s responsible for his family’s death, that he’ll have to live with that for the rest of his life. His own tattoo seems to mock him on his ankle, and he starts to hate it, just as much as he hates Kate’s.  
He doesn’t want to love anyone anymore. He doesn’t deserve to be loved either.

He sees people with dozens of marks, and he wonders why, how. How they managed to just… move on. He wants to ask for advice, for guidance, but he knows he doesn’t deserve it, so he keeps quiet, and keeps staring at her tattoo on his skin. Kate wanted to destroy him, that’s why she waited until he was outside the house to close the mountain ash circle, and set fire to his family. Because this, this is more painful than any death could have been.

Derek never sleeps with the same person twice. Never lets his guard down. Never let anyone knock his walls off, and crawl under his skin. He doesn’t trust anyone. He doesn’t do friends. He scowls, and he growls, and he huffs and he puffs. Stiles calls him a Sourwolf and he agrees. But it’s best like that. It’s best to say he doesn’t trust Stiles when the human holds him up in the pool for hours. It’s best to slam him against his own door and growl at him. It’s best to slam his head on his steering wheel.

When he wakes up that Sunday morning, after another attack, after another fight, bone tired, physically healed but barely, he doesn’t see it. He goes to the kitchen to boil some water for his tea, thinking about how Stiles saved his ass the other night, again, putting his life on the line, again. He groans, mad at the human who’s so fragile, so breakable, and doesn’t even care.  
Derek drinks his tea while thinking that Stiles is probably the dumbest person he’s ever met.

His shower is hot and there’s condensation in the bathroom, mist on the mirror. Derek wipes it clean, and it’s suddenly there.  
The wolf’s heartbeat stops, and the curled up fox on his chest stares at him in the mirror. No, not on his chest. Over his heart.  _Over his_  freaking  _heart._  
Derek suddenly feels like he can’t breath. He claws at his throat, as if to undo a tie. His vision is blurry, and everything’s too hot, too bright, too loud suddenly.  
There’s the smell of croissant in the doorway, a familiar heartbeat, and the sound of keys in the lock.

Derek runs out of the bathroom when he hears him speak, wobbling on his legs, shaky hands and all. Stiles is putting the croissants on the table, grabbing a mug in the cupboard like he  _belongs_  here.

**“So, dude, I was thinking, about those pix…”**

But Stiles doesn’t finish his sentence, because there’s Derek naked chest, and right there, _right there_ , there’s his tattoo. His fox. On Derek’s wet, naked, gorgeous chest.  
Stiles is gaping like an unattractive fish, and Derek wants to cry, curl up like the fox on his body, and hide forever. A whine escapes his throat. Stiles’ eyes widden, and he shoots a hand to grab Derek’s arms, keeping him in place.

**“Derek, I… I didn’t know…”**

Derek wants to be sick. Of course he didn’t know. Why would he even think about that ? Because Derek’s nothing but a burnt…  
But Stiles is taking his shirts off, smelling of happiness, of relief, and Derek doesn’t understand, why isn’t Stiles laughing, like Kate, or running away, like he should ? Why is he taking his shirt off, why he is…  
He thinks he catches a hint of an inked-rose, on Stiles' arm. And then he sees it. It’s in the middle of Stiles’ upper back, where Derek’s triskelion is. A small, black, wolf’s head.

He thinks he hears Stiles say something, but the words don’t make any sense, and that’s okay. Because he doesn’t need words to understand what this means.  
He loves Stiles. But it’s okay. Because Stiles loves him too.


End file.
